Normandy SR-2
SSV Normandie SR-2 Cerberus v Mass Effect 2, která je nástupcem SR-1 . Záhadný rozkázal, aby Cerberus postavil SR-2 pro nově oživeného Velitele Sheparda a jeho tým, aby jim pomáhala k zastavení Kolektorů, kteří jsou zodpovědní za únosy lidských kolonií ve Vnějších Soustavách (Terminus). Tato loď je centrálou buňky Lazarus. Loď je velmi podobná SSV Normandy SR-1 od Aliance ,která je na základě návrhu rozvržení originálu. Normandie SR-2 má několik klíčových rozdílů, nejvýraznější je asi, že je přibližně dvakrát větší než původní SR-1. Cerberus taky navrhl více zaměřené pohodlí pro posádku obsahující ubytování civilní třídy (jako kožená křesla a kuchyň). Loď pořád obsahuje vlastnosti krycích systémů z SR-1. Nicméně na rozdíl od SR-1, SR-2 nemůže přistát na každé planetě —vzhledem ke své zvýšené hmotnosti— vyžadující, aby tým použil raketoplán, aby se dostal na povrch planety. Interiér Lodi Deck 1: Captain's Cabin The topmost (fourth) deck of the ship and is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. It is located directly under the exterior pressure hull, earning the nickname "the loft" from the fitting yard workers. Aside from a full-sized bed, bathroom, office desk, and standard furniture, the Captain's Cabin features a display case for tracking the progress on Achievements, a private terminal for monitoring basic information about squadmates, reading new and archived emails, and viewing advanced training videos, a display case for model ships collected during missions, an armor locker for modifying Shepard's casual attire and combat armor layout, and a sound system that can play tracks from the first Mass Effect's soundtrack. There is also a display case for model ships, a large fish tank, and a "space hamster", purchasable on the Citadel. Fish for the tank can be purchased at various stores. The fish can die if not fed, although Kelly Chambers can feed the fish for Shepard if the Commander gives her permission when she asks, the hamster on the other hand does not require feeding. If the player imported a character from Mass Effect, and the imported character ended the game with a successful romance, a picture of the romanced character also appears on Shepard's desk. The picture frame will lie face down if Shepard becomes romantically involved with an on-board crew member. If Shepard completes any of the romantic subplots, the Commander can also use an intercom on the desk to call up the commander's romantic interest, who will appear on the sofa and can sit on said sofa or lie on the bed with Shepard. Souvenirs * If the player found the classic N7 helmet in the Normandy Crash Site, it will be displayed on Shepard's desk. * After completing the Prothean Site mission of the Firewalker Pack, the Prothean relic (a metallic sphere similar to the one found on Eletania) can be found on the table. * During the Lair of the Shadow Broker, Shepard's original dog tags can be recovered. A model of the Shadow Broker Base can also be obtained. The dog tags will be displayed on the table to the left of Shepard's bed, and the model will be placed on Shepard's desk, near the display case for the other model ships. Deck 2: Combat Information Center The command deck of the SR-2 is comprised of the ship's bridge, Combat Information Center (CIC), Research and Tech Labs, Armory (both standard weapons and unique prototypes are stored here), Briefing/Communications Room and main airlock. As with the layout of the entire ship, the SR-2's bridge and CIC mirror that of the SR-1 except wider and longer in scale. From the bridge Joker can pilot the ship while communicating with EDI, the ship's artificial intelligence. Shepard can also use a control panel next to Joker's seat to open and close the hull's heat shields. The CIC of the SR-2 is still centered around a large galaxy map which Shepard can use to plot the Normandy's next destination, and directly next to the map is a private terminal where Shepard can access electronic correspondences and review basic information about the crew. Yeoman Kelly Chambers is stationed at the galaxy map as well. In front of the galaxy map is the Normandy's status display, where ship upgrades that were applied are displayed. Unique to the SR-2 are the Armory and the Research Lab situated behind the CIC. The lab on the ship's starboard side is stocked with state-of-the-art lab equipment and includes a terminal where Shepard can spend raw materials to develop upgrades for the squad or the ship itself, as well as review existing upgrades. The SR-2's armory on the ship's port side displays acquired weapons and a weapons locker where Shepard can organize the crew's loadout. Professor Mordin Solus and Jacob Taylor can be found in the lab and armory respectively. The Communications Room is situated between the Armory and Research Lab. The room is dominated by a large rectangular conference table where Shepard can hold briefings and discussions with the crew as well as communicate via hologram with the Illusive Man in real time thanks to the ship's quantum entanglement based communications array. The table retracts into the floor when opening communications with the Illusive Man. Deck 3: Crew's Quarters The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Executive Officer's Offices (where Miranda Lawson is located), crew quarters, bathrooms, life support control, a mess-hall run by Mess Sergeant Gardner and the AI core. EDI's Core is located at the rear of the medical bay, which is run by Doctor Chakwas. One major difference is that the SR-2 lacks the large conference room that the SR-1 had. Instead, the rows of cryogenic pods lead to the Main Battery Room- where Garrus Vakarian can be found. Legion can be found in the AI Core Room, while Thane Krios resides in the Life Support Control Room. Samara spends her time meditating in Starboard Observation (where the crew's library is located) and Kasumi Goto stays in Port Observation (which includes a small entertainment center and a bar. Pouring oneself a drink will get Shepard intoxicated and the camera will be wobbly for a few moments. You can have either a blue, red, or purple (by mixing the red and blue) drink. The rooms will only be accessible if the member has been recruited; otherwise, the room is inaccessible. Should Commander Shepard accidentally enter the wrong bathroom, EDI will politely remind Shepard that his/her correct restroom is on the other side of the ship. The men's restroom is on the port side, whilst the women's is on the starboard. Deck 4: Engineering The fourth deck of the ship is the engineering deck, which houses the Normandy SR-2's Drive Core. The core is much larger and technologically different from original Tantalus Core. Jack can be found in the bowels of the deck down the stairs just outside Main Engineering, whilst Grunt can be found in the ship's Port Cargo Area. Tali'Zorah is located in the room housing the ship's core, manning a console just like on the first Normandy. Tali'Zorah shares her working space with Normandy engineers Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. Finally, if available, Zaeed is located in the Starboard Cargo Area, where a video surveillance monitor and trash compactor are also found. If Zaeed is not downloaded then the Cargo area is not accessible and there will be a red light on the door. Deck 5: Hangár The lowest deck is the hangar, where the Kodiak shuttle is stored, as well as a space for the M-44 Hammerhead tank. The hangar deck is not normally accessible to Shepard; it is shown when Shepard's team leaves the Normandy while the Reaper IFF device is being tested and is the setting for a fight against an Oculus. If any squad members die in the final mission, their coffins are shown in the hangar in the epilogue. EDI EDI, which stands for Enhanced Defense Intelligence, is the AI of the Normandy SR-2 and is represented by a holographic floating blue sphere at various terminals throughout the ship where she can provide basic information about the Normandy and Cerberus. EDI functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy and because of the potential danger of a rogue AI, she has been given behavioral blocks and can't interface with the ship's systems. She also serves as the Illusive Man's eyes and ears on the Normandy, monitoring the many listening devices on board and sending regular reports to him. The Illusive Man restricted Shepard's access to some of EDI's files and capabilities for unknown reasons, although EDI surmises that it's probably because he doesn't want Shepard to know everything about Cerberus just yet. EDI also gains access to "Anti-Reaper Algorithms" later in the game, and states that she devotes significant processing power to analyzing them. When pressed on this subject by Shepard as to how she could hope to combat beings millions of years more advanced, she reveals that she was in part designed by technology gained from Sovereign's remains and thus, at least partially, based on Reaper technology herself. Systémy As the Normandy SR-2 was based on the original specifications of the Normandy SR-1, it is equipped with many of the same advanced systems of its predecessor. In particular, its advanced stealth system, which stores heat within a network of lithium heatsinks deep within the ship's hull; and the oversized Tantalus drive core, which allows increased FTL speeds and durations compared to similarly sized vessels, as well as superior sublight acceleration and manueverability. Over the course of the game, multiple upgrades can be researched for the Normandy SR-2. The weapon, armor, and shield upgrades affect the success of the final mission - for each upgrade that is not purchased, one crew member will die during the approach to the Collector base. Mordin Solus must be recruited before the Normandy can be upgraded. Armament *'Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes' :Initially, the Normandy is armed with two Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers mounted on the joints between its wings and primary hull. The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon consisting of paired disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" onto the ship's exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, detonating in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate, magnifying the resulting space-time warp effects and literally shredding the target apart. These weapons are powerful enough to destroy a huge Collector vessel with several volleys. *'Děla Thanix' (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Platinum) :The Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon is a turian-developed, miniaturized version of the weapon used by Sovereign during its attack on the Citadel. It uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of superheated molten metal to relativistic velocities, which then impacts its target and deals horrendous damage. The weapons fire appears as a bright blue beam, very similar to the deadly red trails seen firing from the tips of Sovereign's 'arms' during the Battle of the Citadel. In combat, the Thanix Cannon is strong enough to destroy a Collector cruiser in two shots. :This upgrade can be researched after Garrus is recruited, and takes the form of a retractable battery of cannons mounted beneath the Normandy's main hull. If the Thanix Cannons are installed, the Normandy SR-2 uses them to successfully destroy a Collector cruiser guarding the Collector base shortly after passing through the Omega-4 mass relay. Otherwise, the Normandy will attack the enemy ship with its conventional weaponry at extremely close range, but will sustain severe damage as a result; a crewmember will be impaled by a metal beam, resulting in his or her death. Defenses *'Kinetické Bariéry' :The Normandy is equipped with a standard system of kinetic barrier shielding. Kinetic barriers are specialized mass effect fields that halt incoming projectiles. They are ineffective against extremes of heat or radiation, such as lasers and particle weapons. :Multicore shielding utilizing Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) can be refitted to the Normandy SR-2. (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Palladium) The CBT violently slaps aside rather than halting incoming linear force. By rotationally firing their mass effect field projectors, the ship creates rapidly oscillating kinetic barriers instead of static ones. Shooting through the CBT is like trying to shoot at a target inside a spinning ball. If an emitter is damaged, the CBT corrects to become a traditional shield array, a safety feature that makes it most effective during opening volleys. :Multicore shielding can be researched after recruiting Tali. The shields prove to be useful during the final mission as Joker maneuvers the ship through the debris field. Otherwise, collisions with debris may cause the ship's power core to overload and explode, killing a squad member. *'Heavy Ship Armor' :The Normandy is plated with ablative armor, meant primarily to defend against the directed energy weapons that kinetic barriers cannot impede. The armor "boils away" when heated. The vaporized armor material scatters a DEW beam, rendering it ineffectual. :Asari-designed Silaris heavy ship armor can be refitted to the hull of the ship, improving its survivability in combat.(Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Palladium) The armor can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Depostion, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. :This upgrade can be researched after talking to Jacob and asking him about upgrades. If the armor is not installed, an Oculus energy beam may penetrate the Normandy's hull, instantly killing Jack. *'Lasery GARDIAN' :The Normandy is also armed with an array of anti-missile and anti-fighter craft GARDIAN (General ARea Defensive Integration Anti-spacecraft Network) point defense lasers. Propulsion & Power *'Antiproton Thrusters' :The Normandy's main propulsion is provided by four large antiproton thrusters, with both aft and forward exhausts. Antiprotons are injected into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The resulting matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The exhaust of antiproton drives is measured in millions of degrees Celsius; any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax in a blowtorch. *'Fusion Plant' :Power for the Normandy's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a nuclear fusion plant. H-fuel cells provide auxiliary power in case the main reactor is shut down. *'Jádro Tantalus' :Integral to the Normandy’s stealth systems, the oversized Tantalus Drive Core generates mass concentrations that the Normandy "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. The design is based on that of the Normandy's, but is slightly different, being vertically oriented relative to the ship instead of horizontally oriented. *'Extended Fuel Cells' (Upgrade, Cost: 3000 Element Zero) :The Heed Industries Helios Thruster Module propulsion system far outpaces the typical liquid hydrogen/liquid oxygen reactions that power a frigate's maneuvering thrusters. By using metastable metallic hydrogen, the Helios boasts a fuel that burns at far greater efficiency than liquid H2/O2. Navigators can execute the numerous small course corrections inherent to any long-distance travel without fear of exhausting the ship's fuel supplies. This net gain extends to forward impulse as well: a ship powered by antiprotons can coast temporarily using the Helios to reach an inferior but highly sustainable speed. Such efficiency lowers antiproton consumption, a constant concern for any warship. The same efficiency that allows for microburn course correction can power rapid bursts of motion. Once the pilot becomes used to the ship's new energetic responses, he can easily put the ship wherever and at whatever angle he desires. :Extended Fuel Cells increase the FTL fuel capacity of the Normandy SR-2 from 1000 to 1500. This upgrade can be researched after either Samara or Morinth is recruited. : If the Normandy SR-2 possesses the Extended Fuel Cells upgrade after you complete the game, and the ship currently holds 1500/1500 fuel import this Mass Effect 2 save into a new game. The Normandy SR-2 will possess 1500/1000 fuel following the Freedom's Progress Mission which will be used up before your actual fuel reserves. Sensors & Scanning *'Modular Probe Bay' (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Iridium) :The Normandy utilizes probes to recover valuable resources from planets and investigate anomalies detected on planets. The Modular Probe Bay upgrade doubles the maximum number of probes the Normandy SR-2 can hold from 30 to 60. It can be researched after recruiting Thane. : If the Normandy SR-2 possesses the Modular Probe Bay upgrade after you complete the game, and the ship currently holds 60/60 probes import this Mass Effect 2 save into a new game. The Normandy SR-2 will possess 60/30 probes following the Freedom's Progress Mission. However the probes may revert to 30/30 once a single probe has been fired, only giving you one free probe. *'Senzory' :The Normandy SR-2 uses a variety of passive and active scanners, such as visual, thermographic, and radio detectors, radar, and LADAR (LAser Detection and Ranging). LADAR has a narrower field of view than radar, but ladar resolution allows images of detected objects to be assembled. *'Advanced Mineral Scanner' (Upgrade, Cost: 15000 Iridium) :The Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner delivers superior long-range topographical scanning resolution and rendering speed. :By deploying an orbital multistatic grid of 100 radar-emitting micro-satellites, the Argus quickly delivers a global Digital Elevation Model (DEM) at 15 meters per pixel (mpp) resolution, vastly outclassing the Normandy's previous scanner peak performance of 27 mpp. Such imaging quality provides superior defense intelligence, and at a speed warranted by the dangers of combat. :At slower scanning and rendering speed, the Argus can resolve down to an astonishing 0.001 millimeter per pixel—ideal for geological and biological prospecting, archaeological research, and long-term security surveillance. By employing such a massive multistatic grid of nearly-untraceable micro-emitters, the resilient Argus is virtually invulnerable to electronic countermeasures. The spherical geometry of the Argus grid also allows superior cross-sectioning of targets. :The Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner increases the rate at which the player can sweep the 'scanner' across a planet while searching for resources. It can be researched after talking to Miranda and asking her about upgrades. : On the PC, this upgrade is poorly implemented. Essentially, all it does is increase the player's mouse sensitivity while scanning. Regardless of whether or not this upgrade is installed, scanning can be made less tedious by manipulating mouse sensitivity outside of the game. Další Systémy *'Krycí Systémy' :Along with the Tantalus Drive Core, the Normandy is able to temporarily sink its heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. This stealth system apparently does not fool the scanners of Collector ships, though the means by which the Collectors are able to circumvent the Normandy's stealth measures and detect the ship are unknown. *'Med-Bay Upgrade' (Upgrade, Cost: 50000 Platinum) :The medical bay of the Normandy SR-2 can be upgraded with a dermal regenerative unit, capable of removing Shepard's facial scarring regardless of paragon/renegade alignment. Dr. Chakwas sends a message to Shepard about this upgrade, and it can be researched in the Tech Lab. Despite this upgrade being relatively expensive, it is not necessary when confronting the Collectors. *'Smrťácké IFF' :The Reaper IFF (Identification Friend-Foe) is a piece of Reaper technology which allows safe passage through the Omega 4 mass relay, presumably by commanding the relay to use more accurate methods of mass effect corridor transit. The Reaper IFF is recovered by Shepard's squad upon the derelict Reaper orbiting Mnemosyne and integrated into the Normandy SR-2's systems. :When installed and activated, the Reaper IFF transmitted the location of the Normandy SR-2 and locked up its systems. The Collectors were able to ambush the Normandy, abducting most of the crew and forcing Joker to link EDI to the ship's main systems. Posádka The Normandy has an unknown number of crew members. Členové týmu: :Velitel Shepard - Velící důstojník :Miranda Lawsonová - Výkonný úředník :Garrus Vakarian - Zbrojní důstojník :Tali'Zorah vas Neema - Hlavní inženýr :Mordin Solus - Vědecký důstojník :Jacob Taylor - Zbrojní důstojník :Grunt :Jack :Thane Krios :Samara :Legion :Zaeed Massani :Kasumi Goto Doplňující posádka: :Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Kormidelník :Doctor Chakwas - Hlavní lékař :Kelly Chambers - Pobočník :Rupert Gardner - Kuchař a Uklizeč :Gabriella Daniels - Pohonný inženýr :Kenneth Donnelly - Energetik :EDI - Umělá Inteligence Vedlejší posádka: *Crewman Patel :Can be located in the crew quarters speaking with Crewman Rolston. During the course of the Normandy's mission, Patel offers aid and encouragement for her friend Rolston as he distresses over his family's well-being. If Rolston dies, Patel will tell Shepard that in the future she will make sure Rolston's daughter knows how amazing her father was. *Crewman Rolston :During the mission of the Normandy, Rolston confides in Crewman Patel his hopes and fears about his family's well-being. After the raid on the Collector Ship, the player can overhear a conversation between Crewman Rolston and Crewman Patel regarding his family's narrow escape from a Collector attack and their relocation to San Francisco. He can be located in the crew quarters. *Crewman Goldstein :Can be seen sharing a meal with Crewman Hawthorne. Was once stationed on Horizon. *Crewman Hawthorne :Shares a meal with Crewman Goldstein. Early in the mission, Hawthorne is vocal about his displeasure over the food with Mess Sergeant Gardner. Later in the mission, Hawthorne will try to aid Joker during an attack on the Normandy SR-2, but ends up being captured. If the crew is later saved, Hawthorne will stay resting in Medical Bay. *Crewman Hadley :Stationed on the command deck and is often chatting with his portside counterpart, Crewman Matthews. Hadley's brother is a colonist on Ferris Fields and, after the attack, a prisoner of the Collectors. He was attacked by a Praetorian when the Collectors launched an attack on the Normandy SR-2. *Crewman Matthews :Stationed on the command deck and is often chatting with his starboardside counterpart, Crewman Hadley. Among the discussions the two have is Matthews's upcoming appointment with the Consort, Sha'ira. *Security Officer :An unidentified crewmember, seen in the AI Core guarding Legion prior to its reactivation. Among the known casualties, if Shepard doesn't immediately go through the Omega 4 Relay, are: Crewman Goldstein, Crewman Hawthorne, and Crewman Rolston. Should Shepard immediately enter the relay, these crew will survive, although Crewman Hawthorne will now be located in the medical bay. After any mission is completed, however, Hawthorne will return to his usual position seated in the crew quarters. de:Normandy SR-2 en:Normandy SR-2 es:Normandía SR-2 fr:Normandy SR-2 it:Normandy SR-2 pl:SSV Normandia SR-2 ru:Нормандия SR-2 uk:Нормандія SR-2